


By Candlelight

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Loki and reader one shot. It's  smut with feelings. Not much of a summary I know. Beta? What beta? Mistakes are mine! Enjoy!!Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	By Candlelight

Darkness thickens as the dying light fades with the setting of the sun, candle light dances across your skin casting your shadow on the wall of your bedroom. The sensation of the emerald satin dress against your skin intensifying the eruption of gooseflesh as deft fingertips trace up your arms to the delicate straps on your shoulders as he sits behind you. You let a breathy sigh escape your lips as his hand brushes your hair to the side, his warm breath on your shoulder blade sending a shiver you can feel in your toes. You can feel the upturn of his lips as he presses them to your skin along your shoulder moving up your neck to nip gently at your ear as his hand grips your hip, your lips part letting loose a soft moan as you tighten your grip on the bedsheets. You can feel your desire build to something uncontrollable as his other hand slowly slides the strap of your dress over your shoulder as he continues lavishing wet kisses into your skin, committing every dip and curve, your smell to memory. 

You slowly turn to face him, your desire for him threatening to burn you from the inside out, as you stare into his eyes. The candlelight dancing upon his face only accentuating his otherworldly beauty and lust blown eyes. You climb up to straddle his hips, never taking your eyes off his. You can feel his arousal pressing against you as you lean down pressing your lips to his and lick into his mouth. Pride blooms like a flower in your chest as you swallow the growl from his lips, his grip tightening on your hips while breaking the kiss with a soft bite on his lower lip. 

"You will drive me to the brink of madness, temptress." He whispers. The God of Mischief looks up in awe of you as you take his hand in yours placing a gentle kiss in his palm before turning his hand over with a smirk and sucking his index finger into your mouth. He stares with hunger as if he is about to devour you, his breath quickening. 

"I would ask if my tempting you is working, but-." You say quietly with a knowing smile before rolling your hips against his hardness causing his breath to hitch yet again. "I don't think I need to." You reach behind you slowly unzipping your dress, sliding the straps down your arms and letting the satin pool around your hips. Loki's eyes, lust blown and hungry, tightens his grip on your hips. 

"I have never witnessed such beauty in all the nine realms until the first time I saw you." His hands leaving your hips only to tease their way up your thighs with a smirk on his lips as you bite your bottom lip. 

"My Prince." You breath. "I can say without a single doubt, no one in the nine realms and beyond, has wanted anyone or anything more then I want you, right now." You unclasp your strapless bra, tossing it to the floor. "And I know in my heart and soul, I will never want anyone else ever again." 

He places his hands on your waist turning you both so he is on top of you, your legs on either side of his waist as you fumble with the buttons on his shirt. You arch up when as he slides your dress and panties past your hips tossing them aside. You get back up to your knees, pressing gently on his chest to lie back on the bed. Your fingers shake, but you manage to get the button and fly unzipped pulling his pants along with his underwear down his strong thighs, to his ankles before they join the rest of your discarded clothing on the floor.

You wet your lips at the sight of his fully erect cock, running your hands up his legs as you crawl on your knees peppering kisses on his right hip. You feel him squirm beneath you when your breasts graze his cock, while switching to his left hip lavishing the same attention as the right. Finally, you make your way back to his weeping cock, taking it in your hand as you lick a stripe up the shaft to the tip, keeping your eyes locked to his. You elicit filthy moans from his lips, spurring on your efforts as you suck him into your mouth, causing his hands to tangle in your hair as you hollow your cheeks and take him deeper, his hairs tickling your nose. 

"(Y/N), fuck your mouth-feels am-azing." He chokes out.

You breathe through you nose as he bucks into your mouth, tears prickling in your eyes, until he cups your cheeks and pulls you off, a whine escaping your lips. "Another time I will cum in that beautiful mouth, but now, I must have you." 

He lays you down on your back, hands hungrily exploring your body, his mouth latching onto yours desperately before moving down your jaw to your neck. He sucks a bruise into your skin just below your pulse point. 

"You are mine, beloved." You moan his name in answer as he continues working down to your breasts, teasing a nipple with one hand and nibbling on the other. It is your turn to squirm as he continues his ministrations. Goosebumps erupt across your chest and abdomen, his hand resting on your right thigh, his breath tickling the skin. His eyes are fixed on you as he kisses your inner thigh, fingers grazing your folds, your chest heaving as you look at him through hooded eyes. 

"Look how wet you are, so eager for me. I must have a taste." 

"You did this to me. I am yours." His name falls from your lips, as he licks a gentle stripe through your folds. Your hands grip his hair when he slips a finger inside you. "Oh my god, Loki." You cry out as he begins curling his finger along the little bundle of nerves inside you. 

"I want to see you come undone, let go for me. You taste so sweet." His praise pushes you to the edge, as he sucks on your clit after placing a second finger into your pussy, you free fall into oblivion moaning his name like a mantra as you ride our your high with his fingers still thrusting into you.

You stare into his eyes, and your soul nearly leaves your body when his cock enters you for the first time causing you both to moan. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him close, the urge to mark him overwhelming. He growls as you suck the mark into his skin just above his collarbone, the word 'mine' falling from your lips. He slides his hands under your ass lifting as his thrusts go even deeper into you hitting a treasured spot within you over and over, pushing you closer to the precipice of your orgasm once again.

"Loki, fuck! I'm so close!" 

"Yes. Cum for me. Squeeze my cock." He reaches down rubbing your clit, your vision going white as you ride the waves of your second orgasm. Your walls flutter and tighten around Loki pulling him over the edge with you with a groan, filling you with his seed. You both ride out your high together before he rolls to lie next to you, a tangle of arms, legs and disheveled sheets.

"Loki, I love you so much." You whisper against his lips, your foreheads resting against one another. His eyes soften before meeting your lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

"And I love you, darling." He says before tightening his arms around you, kissing you again. When he deepens the kiss and swallows a moan from your mouth, you know neither of you will be getting much sleep tonight, and you just can't bring yourself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me a comment!


End file.
